The Diaries of Doctor Henry Jekyll 1885 1899
by wicked-n-lazy
Summary: Doctor Jekyll recieves a book from his good friend Utterson, which he decides to use as a journal. Soon after, he develops the elixir which releases his darker half, Edward Hyde, and he records the incredible and terrible turn his life takes...
1. Early Days

AN- Ah, I have wanted to do a Jekyll centered story for a long while and couldn't think of anything- but here it is! Now, some of you may notice or think that the dates I have used are wrong, but I have trawled through 'The Strange Case of Dr Jekyll and Mr. Hyde' and the LXG graphic novel so I could work out my dates. Hopefully nothing has been put too out of place, as there were some things I had to shift around and improvise a little, but otherwise, it should be alright. I hope you enjoy reading as much as I'll enjoy writing…it's looking to be a long one too, which is always good! I just hope this is alright in itself...

Enjoy.

* * *

**The Diaries of Doctor Henry Jekyll, 1885- 1899

* * *

****25****th**** September  
****1885**

I have this day become 37 years old. My birthdays have always been rather quiet affairs, shared usually with my oldest friends- Hastie Lanyon and John Utterson. They dined with me this evening and presented me each with something, although I suggested that they needn't bother to get me anything. From Lanyon, I received a lecture about my chemical trials and a new watch chain. Utterson presented me with a simple but elegantly decorated leather bound book, within which I now write.

It is unusual for me to keep a journal, as I have not done so since my years at college, where I failed to add an entry each day, but as time goes on I shall see if I am successful with this one. After all- if I do not use it as a journal, it will simply end up as another book tossed to the side, filled with endless chemical equations and scribbles that I am unlikely to return to.

* * *

**14****th**** November  
****1885**

It seems I have already failed to write in this book each day- I am already two months behind in my writing! But there has been little to write of interest. The days have passed so slowly and I fear they will drive me to madness!

I attended a dinner party at Lanyon's just yesterday evening and found myself quite lots and alone in a crowd of people. To the side is where I spent much time, conversing only now and then with particular people, but not diving in to introduce myself to new faces. My reputation preceded me in some instances, as in the case of a young woman named Miss Harborne, whom John tried to convince me would make a good wife for me, as the three of us remained bachelors- indeed! She was a flighty character, caught up immensely in the social groups around her- I could not relate to her at all!

It is also hard to socialize when one is thinking about the things that one does not want society to know about- each of us in that room was a secret sinner, all terrified that others would know of anything we had done away in private simply by looking at us, as though it could transferred telepathically. This is all I could do yesterday evening and again, tonight, it presses upon me…to lead the path of righteousness.

If one could only escape temptations…or to be able to indulge in them without the loss of respectability and a place in our society! I wish as many men do not to be outcast like that..

* * *

**17****th**** November  
****1885**

My mind is buzzing with ideas at this very moment, and I fear that if I hesitate to write them down they will be lost to my memory forever!

I have deduced that as there is a good within us all, ensuring that we do right and lead a respectable life, its twin of evil must exist to tempt us away and it should be released rather than repressed. I know that I have been repressing these temptations for a number of years and it all builds up to a rather miserable existence.

If there were some way to let it out, without losing my reputation, my credibility…this is what I seek to find. My experiment begins tonight. I must first catalogue the exact chemicals I have stored in the laboratory and work from there. I am sure that a chemical solution can be found!

* * *

**3****rd**** April  
****1886**

It has taken many months of continuous work, and I have been locked away in my laboratory now for almost the whole time. I am sure that my old friends will be curious and worried about me- Poole has told me when he brings meals to me that they have called at the door and written, but I could not bring myself to leave. In March, I hit a wall with my chemicals and hoped to turn to Lanyon for some assistance- but I knew he would ridicule me and tell me I was wasting my time yet again. Besides, the fresh air (or as fresh as you can expect it to be within London) did me some good and I returned to my home in better spirits.

The elixir is finished- it switched from a red to a purple colour as it was concocted, but eventually it paled to a watery green until it seemed to be colourless- much like a vial of water I held in my hands, rather than a dangerous new drug. I realise that this is in fact a very deadly experiment, and that it could only take place upon myself however, I am lucky enough to be disenchanted with life so much so that I am brave enough to drink it.

It is now very early in the morning and although I a greatly fatigued, I must add more to my entry! There was an immensely painful transformation after I took the elixir, but it subsided soon enough. I found afterwards that I was much smaller in size, and my clothes did not fit at all like they used to. Within the mirror, I saw not the Henry Jekyll I was quite used to, but something very different.

My first glimpse of the bad I have been suppressing in me. And tonight, he has had his first real taste of freedom. He was dwarfish, ugly, a mean looking brute whose appearance startled me, but then I realised as I left my home in this new guise how free I was. No-one knew me in this form and I even laughed at the thought of this!

While out, I passed few people who wandered the streets and even ventured towards Soho by way of the river, although I dared not to linger there.

This experiment is a success! But, I cannot forget that this was the first test. It is not quite done yet!

* * *

**4****th**** April  
****1886**

Again I released my inner darkness this evening- but tonight I found myself wandering right into Soho, without a care in the world. All fear had left me after taking the potion and I walked the streets as though I was a different person- yet I was!

I looked different, utterly- no-one would ever think of this creature as old Harry Jekyll! I had nothing to fear for my credit nor for suppressing the un-gentlemanly urges did I suffer as others…

I spent hours in a bar, seedy and dark, filled with sinister characters with whom I now blended in. No- that isn't true- for no matter how I seemed to have changed, I was outcast among them, which is a relief. I would not like to think I would fit in with such ruffians and crooks as they were.

Many gave me a look of distaste, but none sought to bother me- they were afraid. I could sense it in them, in their very movement- why, even a scent of fear in the air when they glanced upon my rough face. I seemed to have heightened senses...like that of an animal. This thought perplexes me still, but I do not linger upon it so much.

This new face, this new persona, all seemed to be missing one thing- a new name. It came to me in an instant, as though someone had said to me right there in the bar.

Edward Hyde.

* * *

(To Be Continued) 


	2. Taverns and Drug Dens

AN- Well, I'm glad to say this has started off quite successfully! Here is the next set of entries for the good doctor…Sorry it's a little bit short.

* * *

**6****th**** April  
1886  
**

I felt it best not to over do this fantastic discovery of mine all at once- one must not lose his head, even if he is finding freedoms that he never before had!

As well as the fact that my dear friend Gabriel has called upon the house at least three times this week, and I fear that he is worried to death for my welfare! I invited him into my lounge today as I happened by chance to answer the door before Poole could for me. I must say, Utterson looked quite relieved to see me and I felt more guilt for worrying him than for creating a lease for my sins.

He inquired what exactly I had been up to for so many months, to which I replied- ''I was caught up in an experiment.'' It wasn't quite lying...but it wasn't the whole truth. But of course, I could never tell him that…

This journal I know keep locked safe away as a valuable possession to me. I will record my discoveries here to be reflected upon; for it is such an incredible experience I am having, even though I have not done much! It is more than I have ever done.

* * *

**8****th**** April  
1886  
**

Yesterday evening I was detained from furthering my experiment as I dined with Lanyon. We got into yet another chemical argument and what 'we' were doing with our time- according to him, I was wasting mine yet again. Let him think this, I do not care for it now.

This night I created another draught of the formula and drank it down, returning in my new form to Soho. This time, I took to a dingy looking tavern, filled with a great number of sinister types- foreigners, sea men, some market traders, thieves…A tall shabby looking man sat at the bar front conversing with the bar maid while his young companion, a boy of about ten years, picked the pocket of a gentleman behind them. He caught me watching him and looked utterly horrified! He turned away sharply and did not turn again all evening.

A drunkard was at the table to the right of me, rambling to himself and anyone passing by about the market and some other nonsense I could not quite make out. To my left, a well dressed gentleman, trying to disguise himself in a big coat and a hat pulled low. He was chatting to a dark woman and another, very pale, both street walkers he had invited in it seemed. They wore cheap perfume and rouge about their lips. He had a scent of soap upon him- he was cleaner than they, than anyone else, also suggesting he was a man of greater wealth. Even his body language suggested it- he could not lose his posture and was unable to slouch comfortably into his seat.

The place reeked of tobacco smoke and ale, as well as that sickly yet tempting perfume of the women. It was dark and hard to see- but my vision picked up and seemed to have improved…

I am afraid that I fell into quite a stupor this evening- it was only the chill outside as I staggered home and a splash of water from my laboratory tap that sobered me enough to write this account. The pains were quite harsh but I feel I can endure them. Just knowing I can go there and in the morning slip back into the good and respectable life of Henry Jekyll once more relieves me greatly.

* * *

**9****th**** April**

**1886**

Dined with Utterson- tempted to take draught but far too tired once I had returned home.

* * *

**11****th**** April**

**1886**

In my ghastly disguise, I felt brave enough to venture further along into Soho to take in without fear the sight of the 'working women' loitering under the street lamps and in tavern doorways. I could smell the distinct scent of Chinese food being prepared somewhere in the distance- there was even a faint smell of animal blood in the air- but it was the exotic smell of an opium den that attracted my attention this time.

Unfamiliar with the drug, the Chinese 'assistant' led me to a private bed (as it seemed you could choose this provided you had enough money), where I was left to recline. My provider explained to me what was to be done, but I could not really understand his broken English. However, it was by sight that I learnt what to do- he handed me the long pipe and held my hand over an oil lamp. It began to heat and he left me. I adjusted the pipe in my own grip and watched the smoke begin to unfurl around me, so that I might breathe it in.

I slipped into a 'sleepy state', as you might call it, where I began to have extraordinary visions and dreams. I remember seeing Hyde standing there in the room, smoke, filled the place, curling around him. He was so much shorter than I, and a hideous figure. He grinned at me, leaving me feeling very uneasy. He came forward and I sat up upon the divan I was lying on- this drug was far to much for me!

He was suddenly at my side and he spoke to me- his teeth were sharp…like an animal…and he grinned at me darkly.

''Let me out…let me have control…give me control Henry…''

His voice terrified me- it was so loud! Yet he was not shouting, he looked as though he was whispering…it was as though his voice was within my head! But of course…the opium! It must be the opium…once I had regained my senses, the Chinese man had returned and ushered me out of the place so that he might take in their next patron. I was glad to leave that wretched place and that terrible vision.

* * *

To Be Continued…


	3. Transition

AN- Let's get straight back to business, shall we? Thanks for all your reviews, support, comments and patience.

* * *

**26th June  
1886**

I knew there would come a time when I would cease to enter more into this diary, but I have caught up with myself. I have only a moment to spare! Over the last few months, I have been cautious about when to take my elixir but I have experienced so much which I would never have dared without my disguise.

The taverns, the darkest corners of Soho and the people who linger there and the 'women of the night'. None of this I would have had the courage to do unlike those gentlemen I have spied, leading their double lives with only a turned up collar and the shadows to disguise them, gentlemen I have known in social circles. It goes to show how we are all guilty, but I walk more confidently than them of late.

**20th August  
1887**

Until this night, nothing more of significance has happened. Over the past year I have continued both of my lives without trouble. But tonight as I settled into sleep, only a few hours passed before I woke again, uncomfortable somehow, in a strange manner. I raised a hand to take up my watch and was shocked to find it was not my own- larger with coarse hair upon it, I realised that somehow Hyde had come out of me as I slept. I jumped out of bed, hurrying down to the laboratory as fast and silently as possible. I prepared and took a draught of formula but it took yet another to restore me. Unable to sleep again, I took to my desk to write this account and the thought of it plagues me greatly. How can he have escaped from me?

**13th October  
1887**

The most horrific turn has been taken in my situation since I woke up in the form of Edward Hyde. When I choose to wander London in his body it is as though I am no longer able to choose where it is I go. I could end up anywhere and depend upon Hyde to bring me back home. However, he does favour walking about by the river, using occasionally a house in Soho I acquired for him. This is where he hung about, silent and a passer by came down the way. I did recognize him, an important figure and he questioned Hyde as he came past. It was nothing really- a little suspicious, I will admit- but it did not warrant the events that followed.

With the cane that I received from Gabriel, a heavy, sturdy thing which Edward usually walked with, he struck the poor man hard and he just crumpled under the blow. An elderly gent he didn't stand a chance against my monster- who beat him to death, with such violence that the cane was snapped in two!

Such a horrific scene I have never witnessed before in my life and I was powerless to stop it. It was like floating in the back of my own mind while Edward came to the front. There on the ground before us lay Sir Danvers Carew- Hyde had killed an MP- such a scandal it would be! And Edward was keen to flee the scene when he realised what I knew about this man.

I discovered later that there was a witness, a maid, who saw the ghastly affair from her window and alerted the authorities. I swear now to keep Hyde locked inside me as he was before, never to unleash that demon again!

**25th October  
1887**

I have returned to my life as normal. Although the equations for the formula remain in my laboratory, I have not set foot in there since the night of the murder. However, Edward does not leave me alone at any time. I hear his voice now, even though I am in control, and he speaks to me, taunts me. He is like a dark conscience giving me ill advice and striving to tempt me…he is developing something like his own mind within mine.

The worst thing is, I sometimes find myself answering him out loud which makes me feel even madder than simply being able to hear him at all…

**7th December  
1887**

Utterson has invited me to celebrate Christmas with him and Lanyon this year at his home. I agreed with reluctance. I pray that Hyde will remain dormant for that one day…I even hesitate to continue my documentation because of is incessant criticism.

**1st January  
1888**

The New Year does not bring me new luck, I can sense it. Thankfully I did not have an outburst on Christmas day in front of my old friends, although Edward was not silent and they could see my distraction. I did all I could to shut him out, to no avail. His voice just got louder. But as soon as I left Gaunt Street and Gabriel's home, I just had to shout back at him to be silent.

**2nd January  
1888**

Feeling in better spirits, I walked through Regent's Park and enjoyed the cold air. But my good mood was short lived- whilst sitting on a bench, Hyde took over me again and I rushed to a hotel in Portland Street where he surprisingly allowed me to wait out the transformation.

**9th January  
1888**

Last night I dined with Lanyon, and wrote him a letter when I got home, sending it to him quickly with one of my servants. I asked him to collect a book and a drawer containing measured chemicals from my house today and take them with him.

I can take no more of the voice or the temptation, and I have been so tired and ill of late…I fear the elixir has an addictive quality. I took the draught and Hyde left to enjoy his freedom in Soho. Hours later I persuaded him to go to Lanyon's as I had planned. Hastie was reluctant to let him in, but I pressed in my letter that he should give him entry and expect him in the evening.

In front of the Doctor, Edward began to change back into me, growing taller and the clothes fitting. It did not hurt as badly this time, but it was definitely painful. Poor Lanyon looked mortified and I finally explained myself to him. He told me to leave, still in shock, understandably once I had finished, although I was disheartened that he wouldn't permit to stay…

I feel a greater sense of loneliness than ever before. Even around my friends and other groups, I am alone always, with Edward…I took the book and the chemicals back home with me, as the transformation back had thankfully taken place without their assistance.

* * *

To Be Continued. 


	4. Escape

AN- Thanks for your reviews, I'd like to especially thank Skunk and Hedgehog for your encouraging reviews and all your constructive criticism and suggestions. But a big thank you to all who review and read too- you guys are what it's about.

The time skip was necessary, and if you think the dates are too out of whack I have done my best to work them around. The gap between 1888 when he made the formula and 1899 when he joins the League is very large and I felt he should be in London much longer than 1888 before he flees to Paris, otherwise he would have been in Paris for even longer than I have plotted, so bear with me!

Enjoy.

* * *

**16****th**** January  
****1888**

Three times this week Gabriel has called upon me, but I won't allow him into my home. I know I must be causing him a great deal of worry, as it was only a week ago that he dined with me. However, I am feeling far too much the strain of this 'experiment' of mine. Hyde continues to loom inside my very mind- I can feel him there and it leaves me very unsettled. It's a darkness which makes me shudder whenever I acknowledge its presence…

* * *

**27****th**** January  
****1888**

Hastie Lanyon has passed away after a sickness which befell him, following his meeting with my monstrous alter ego. It pains me to think that I have had a hand in the death of one of my oldest and most trustworthy friends…truly the sight of my evil separate to myself was far too great for him to comprehend...the funeral is to follow soon and I have tipped away all that was left of the last batch of my formula.

* * *

**10****th**** February  
****1888**

I am ashamed to say that my fast, as it were, has been broken. The confines and weight of being an 'ordinary secret sinner' are far too great- how others cope this way I do not understand. My method is so much better- but it yields such terrible consequences…and yet I cannot stop.

* * *

**15****th**** February  
****1888**

The evening started off well- but has ended in yet more bloodshed. Thankfully those who have suffered will not be missed- at least not for some time. But of course, it does not excuse Edward's actions…he inquired with a woman on the street as he has often done before, to entail her 'services'- and a young sailor- at least, that is what I thought him to be from the anchor symbol tattooed upon his hand- tried to step in between them and 'take' her from Edward.

I have already spoken of Hyde's harsh appearance and the man thought he would obviously be able to take her custom over Edward because he was so much taller and so much more- human in looks. Of course, Edward became quite enraged at this…he snapped the woman's neck before informing the man that now he couldn't have her anyway, and proceeded to beat him to the ground..

Then he left for 'home' casually as ever.

* * *

**20****th**** February  
****1888**

I do not know what has come over me- it is growing harder and harder to resist taking that elixir. I can be seated up in my chamber and be made to rush all the way down into the laboratory to take a draught- it is evidently becoming an addiction- but I just cannot stop, even for the things that Hyde will do- he has such a temper within him that I cannot fathom…

Caging him for such a long period of my life has obviously had a terrible effect upon his character and made it to be so far from my own.

I feel myself becoming weak, not just mentally, every so often and it is only this horrible drug which relieves me. I sent Poole as soon as I was out of ingredients to collect more from Messrs Maw, leading him to question me in my demands. I do not answer.

* * *

**16****th**** May  
****1888**

Things continue for the worse- and I fear infiltration of my laboratory at every second, that I may well hide these entries and lock the doors at all times, no matter if it is a member of the household who wishes to enter and certainly never Utterson.

I have strengthened of late, but in the past few months it has been a fluctuation between my moods and weakness towards the Lab. I do try to resist but it is harder than anything I have ever known.

Some nights, I am successful. Most are not.

* * *

**3****rd**** March  
****1895**

Although it has been a long while since I have written an entry within this book, there have been occurrences which I managed to document despite their nature which Hyde has ripped out of this book in a fit of rage.

He has also destroyed some of my earliest research notes which I did not commit to memory…although the formula is still safe; I can remember it off by heart by now so I do not fret over it. The notes are locked away however so they do not fall into the wrong hands…not that mine have been right after this creation was allowed onto the streets of London.

My last entry was a few months ago at the end of 1894, but as a large chunk has be torn from these pages, I will document the most important thing to have been ripped out since then.

Edward has grown larger. Between 1888 and 1891 he has grown tall enough to know be at y shoulder height- and it terrifies me. He is more human looking now, though the taint of darkness is still very apparent upon his face. I continue to take my elixir like a sick patient will take their medicine.

After all of this, I really cannot stand anymore of Edward's actions…he has grown ever more violent and forceful in his ways, attacking men and women alike, even though it is the fairer sex he delights in 'hunting' most. He forces all people he chooses to reach the very brink of utmost terror and delights in every second.

I hate to think he has grown out of my- how could a man possibly have such dark thoughts as these? I know I would never have dreamt of doing half of the things Edward does- in fact, they all recur in nightmares almost every evening, some more than others.

Even his very presence grows stronger…though he has not escaped me again without the formula; he is there in the back of my mind chillingly more than ever, his voice stronger than before. I cannot take this burden which I have brought upon myself any longer.

* * *

**10****th**** March  
****1895**

This was to be mine and my wretched creations last night upon this earth. However, I have proved to myself to be far too much of a coward to take my own life, making me ever angrier with myself. Edward laughs and assures me that he's seen it all along and that I could never have the gall to do it. He'll have to do it- but he does not want to die.

I wrote out a long confession of my actions and addressed the envelope which holds it to my dear friend Gabriel Utterson, whom I hated to leave this way, especially since he no longer has Lanyon to help him through my 'demise'.

Once it was done, I was hurried to get the deed over with, both for my fear of death which stopped me from acting and the fear that Hyde would get out of me and save himself by ripping up the confession and stealing away. I left the envelope upon my desk and wandered quietly around the Lab for a short while, taking in the last details of the place where I had spent such a great deal of time.

Finally I stopped in the middle of the room and took a revolver which I had acquired, making sure it was ready to fire and pressed it to my temple. I must have stood this way for quite some time, but by the time I ripped the gun away my hands were trembling. I couldn't do it- at least not this way. I stole over to my workspace, grabbing the nearest chemical to me and prepared to drink it. Poison would kill me and taking it in the same way as I had been taking that damn elixir all these years would have to work.

But alas, I could not do that either…whether I feared the wrath of God or the fires of Hell, I cannot remember. But it was not so much a religious quarrel which stopped me from taking my own life- I just didn't want to stop living, despite what was happening to me…so I ran up to my room and threw some possessions into a case I would be able to carry effectively. Papers, clothes, and all the money I had to hand as well as this book, once I had finished writing half of this account.

Leaving the confession upon the table, I tore away from my home and took a cab to the docks where I caught a ferry across the channel. It is upon this boat now which I finish writing- the water is rather choppy but it is more relaxing, actually, than anything else. I have left my home behind as well as any friends I had left…by tomorrow they will think me dead, if not simply vanished, by my account left to Gabriel.

All I can do now is apprehensively wonder what is going to happen once I arrive in Paris…

* * *

To Be Continued. 


	5. Paris

AN- Yes, I know, sorry for the lateness as always…

AN- Yes, I know, sorry for the lateness as always….all I can do is apologize and give you more at intervals. Hope you like it. As always, I do not own this character, a genius does, and...yeah, I 've explained about my trouble slotting dates in just so you remember, so it might look out of place, but it's not. There we are.

* * *

**14****th**** March  
****1895**

With my few possessions, it was not a hard task to travel through Paris- my cab driver was helpful to me and I asked him for cheap accommodation, which he informed me could be found in the Rue Morgue- perhaps a rather ominous sign I would rather not dwell upon…

We arrived in a dingy sort of area and being fluent in French it was easy enough for me to acquire an apartment, of which mine was located on the second floor of an old block. I sat for a while in front of my wide window, glancing every now and then from the peeling paint on the frame out into the City and waiting for the sun to come up as I thought over my predicament…so much has happened, but I have no idea what could happen now I am in another country altogether…

I hate to admit also that I had to make a most hasty trip to a nearby chemist- the need for the elixir was tantamount and I grew so restless without knowing I had it or enough ingredients to make more that I had to procure more. Setting about making more of it distracted me for a good while of the day before I finally succumbed to sleep this afternoon.

When I woke I was not at all refreshed, nor was I hungry, with the exception of a thirst for my formula. No sooner had I changed form than Hyde was out on the winding little streets of Paris- he has been out more since I arrived- and headed straight for the Bohemian central of Montmartre, where the performers live and crowd and gentlemen of every nation wander through the nightclubs or with the women who walk the streets there.

This he did, lingering outside one so called the 'Chat Noir', where he took the services of a woman- I know she would have sent him on his way had he not had the money to pay her with…if she had, she might still be alive. But then, there was no choice for her in the beginning…

* * *

**17th March  
1895**

Unlike Edward, I am not enjoying my time in France. I can swear upon the grave of my father that he has gotten taller, grown again. This night he committed a terrible crime- the murder of another young lady as well as a poor child who witnessed the entire affair…and though these acts sicken me to the core the damned elixir is an addiction I just cannot stop…

* * *

**28th July  
1895**

I have been taken ill of late, my attempt to restrain the use of the terrible concoction I have invented- I have been too weak even to write for months, with the kindness of the landlady the only thing which has saved me from death. Whether this is a positive thing I cannot yet decide….my strength slowly returns to me- as I write this I am sat by the large window again, the landlady has just left me. As I watch the people wander up and down the street below me I feel that stirring inside me…and I have noticed something else, more distressing which runs cold right through me.

As I glanced over a nearby mirror, I saw for a moment my hideous alter ego rather than my own, pale reflection, leering at me, and then he was gone.

* * *

**1st August  
1895**

With my health returning, but not yet in tact, it was child's play really for Edward- as he call's himself, and I have learnt to name him- to force his way into my consciousness again while I was forced into the depths of my own mind, where he usually hovers at ever waking moment.

He trawled his way through Montmartre- his shadow is now cast across the brown cobblestones as tall as mine is- and found his way back to the awful, brash Parisian bars and brothels he had discovered so gleefully on arrival. This time however it was a group of men who met their downfall at his murderous hands- a group, dare I ask you!

Sailors, four of them, drunk and rowdy and looking to pick a fight with the brute, who was himself in quite a stupor. However, he merely laughed at their challenge, their band a rougher looking crowd than I have ever seen before, even in London's docks. Out in the street, for it was in this tavern that they set to pick a fight- they accosted him, misled into thinking they could outnumber him. The first and apparent leader of the gang had pulled out a knife, but his neck was broken in a matter of minutes, and his large form discarded to the side in the manner of a child bored with a doll- but I knew the rush which ran through my monster as he took the second, grinning and smashed him against the nearby wall- a horrific scene I witnessed.

The smartest of the group proved to be the one who turned tail and fled into the smoky night, leaving Hyde to maim the remaining man-to have left him alive was no mercy compared with what became of him.

* * *

**6th August  
1895**

Returned to the Rue Morgue- resulting in yet another attack on a woman, though her female companion was lucky enough to escape Hyde with just a fractured arm. This is fast becoming a timeline of murder and torture…

* * *

**8th August  
1895**

The Surveiller des officiers have finally taken to the streets in pursuit of Edward Hyde, but their search is in vain. It is only for the risk of capture that he has allowed me to lock myself in my apartment as I watch these uniformed men haunt the street below.

A sharp rapping at the door followed, giving me quite a start, as well as shouting in French- ''Ouvrir, Police!'' My fingers fumbled with the catch after some hesitation as to whether or not I should answer- the hard faced young officer at the door interrogated me and I thanked Heaven there was no language barrier…I told him that I knew nothing of the culprit described and after at least ten more minutes he finally let me alone back into the dark apartment I had acquired.

* * *

**12th August  
1895**

French policemen still search the streets for the tall, frightening man reported by a Mademoiselle L'espaye, who was injured by him that night. I still do not dare to venture out, even as myself, but it keeps Hyde at bay.

* * *

**14th August  
1895**

By now it was becoming far too much for me- the cold chills, unable to think plainly of anything but the bitter elixir and its burning sensation within me- as anxious as ever was I that I finally downed a phial and gave in, even as the investigation goes on.

It is fearful how such a primal beast can think and speak so eloquently as myself- but Hyde has ventured to the completely opposite side of Montmartre to a club which I cannot recall the name of. He also provided payment to a woman rather than anything else, but as the bloodlust returned I am afraid to say that I blacked out.

It was only when I woke the next morning in that strangers bed to find her lifeless next to me, eyes wide and glassy; she looked much like a broken toy if not for the look of terror upon her face and her spilt blood which stained us both- I have never dressed quite so swiftly and retreated to my lodgings faster than if I had committed the murder with my very own hands…although I suppose, if one thinks about it logically…I had?

* * *

To Be Continued…


	6. The Lost Reflection

AN- Here is an update for you- I hope you enjoy it and the wait hasn't been too much or too long...Thankyou for your interest, your reviews and suggestions and all your support and patience.

* * *

12th September  
1895

My journal entries become more and more sporadic as I allow Edward Hyde's crimes to continue. But another event has occurred which has driven me greatly to try and stop him. It has been only a few times I have dared look upon the mirror and see how much paler and thinner I become- I have seen a glimpse some days and nights when I am met with the face of evil rather than my own. I have found that it has become a permanent fixture- the reflection of Henry Jekyll has been lost forever- every reflection in mirror or window or otherwise shows the true darkness inside me.

That is why I have begun my chemical research again- I will try to find an antidote or a suppressant for this elixir or I shall perish in the effort.

* * *

17th September  
1895

Whatever chemicals I have been combining lately have become a haze and I have stricken myself unwell because of them. But, it is not as bad as when I last fell ill- I am recovering even from a chemical sickness which should surely kill me if it is not working. My apartment has become heavy with the smell of chemicals and a window slowly ventilates the room clear while I lie to rest.

I have not recovered from any serious sickness quite so quickly before… could it be that the elixir has instilled me a much stronger immunity? It is plausible when thought upon0 after all, with every transformation he grows taller and larger, stronger and it grows ever more painful as he does so. How else am I possibly surviving them?

* * *

15th October  
1895

It has been so long and I had not given up working at chemical cure- but every possible solution I have tried so far has done nothing to suppress him beyond making me unwell enough to stop him from getting out. And even if that stops him, I cannot continue that way…I have also been reprimanded for the terrible chemical smell in the air- if I work with such heavy things continuously I will lose my lodgings. I fear that a cure is unattainable…at least, chemically…but what alternative is there?

* * *

30th October  
1895

All Hallow's Eve- by now I have recovered almost completely. I have let Edward free- it is all I can do. I am too weak to resist him again and his persistence is remarkable… luckily there quite many parties going on on this night as well as the next, all in masquerade. Edward can slip amongst them without need to disguise his appearance despite towering above every man and woman- and that is who his next victims became. He killed a petit mondain and her client quite gleefully before returning to drink heavily at the ingoing celebrations…

Interestingly enough he met another woman whom he didn't see fit to kill and kept her company for the rest of the night- it is curious how his mood will change. She at least survived the evening after what came of it.

* * *

5th November  
1895

Hyde has been seeing this girl, Lucille constantly- he has finally chosen a 'regular', which in my mind to be a positive turn. It may still be deeply bedded in sin but there is no death involved here… however he is incredibly violent to her if she makes a move to defy something he wants… I worry that it will not be long before she comes to an end by his hand as well. She is a beauty, I will admit- that may be why he has a sudden infatuation for her, or maybe it is because she seems to have some kind of odd attachment to him. It seems like a move of safety… there is little that could harm her in his company other than him.

* * *

24th November  
1895

Lucille was brought to my apartment by Edward and it was not long before he had splintered her arm violently. Luckily for the girl, he was not long for the return transformation and stumbled out into the living room so that I could come back into control. I needed only to throw on a spare shirt to go and check how bad she was- I made an alert with the landlady to get some help, although she suspected me momentarily. The girl certainly jumped to my defense through the terrible pain she was suffering.

She is, actually, quite a sweet young lady- it is unfortunate for this to have become her life…even more unfortunate for her to still wish an attachment to Edward- but his violence towards her is getting so much worse than this as she was taken to a nearby Hospital after I made a quick sling to keep her arm still.

* * *

3rd December  
1895

The girl has been coming here regularly and luckily enough for her, the arm is healing nicely. She seems to think that Hyde and I share an apartment- which in a way is true. She does question the absence of one in the presence of another but she would not believe the true explanation without seeing it- and I do not want that…although, I am tempted to do so…just to get her away from Edward. He tells me she comes here for me as well as him and I should stop thinking so conspiratorially- he is right… she does seem to have some affection towards me- but she is too frightened to do much about it.

Hyde is still very much violent to her and I press her not to come here anymore- or for Edward to take her back to where they used to meet. He has refused to pay her and threw her out roughly the other night. But she'll return, unfortunately, I know she will.

* * *

10th December  
1895

As I expected, the girl has come back. So far she and Edward have been meeting away from here, for fear of me losing my apartment if Edward should keep hurting her here- lodgings will be difficult to find again now. But she arrived to me, quite upset and I could not send her away… she looked to have new injuries, not from Edward and I was driven to ask her what had happened.

It seemed that the man behind her 'money' was less than happy that she kept seeing Edward and getting no payment. I tried to console her as best I could- but she told me that she had to see other clients or she would suffer worse from both him and Edward- Hyde would hurt her for seeing anyone else- he had claimed his 'property' as it were…she clung to me rather tightly, half amusing and half vexing Hyde but he was not to make an appearance- not yet. I allowed her to stay for the night just to make her feel safer.

* * *

21st December  
1895

Edward has killed the man controlling Lucille brutally and although she seems glad of this she has to live under toe roof of his wife who is just as brutal in her treatment of the girls- Hyde has murdered her too, going on a killing spree throughout the den where Lucille had worked. Unable to do anything but defy him, she had gone to another client- she had to get her payments from somewhere if Edward would not provide them and it has come to that terrible end which I have been dreading since they met.

The girl and the client were both killed without a second thought. And Hyde has moved on, as though he had become bored of her even when he was enraged to find her with someone else. The Police were on the scene in a short amount of time.

* * *

25th December  
1895

Christmas day has become just another hollow day for me. It has no meaning left anymore- there is no one to share it with and all around me every time the holiday arrives is death, rape and violence. But I have one tradition, which is all I can do- to retire to a chair at the window, watching the few people below trudging through the snow or else to just stare across the white rooftops and into the grey sky which hangs overhead, just thinking about London.

I think about my old life, but I do not bother any more to despair over how I could have avoided this whole mess which my life has become, a body of water away from anyone I know or hold dear, who already think me dead- there is nothing that I can do to change the past. I am tempted to write to Gabriel Utterson but every time I am too afraid to.

The New Year rolls in slowly, approaching ominously, because I do not know what will become of me or of Paris while Edward Hyde still prowls its streets uncontrollably. I have nothing to look forward to and nothing but distant memories to comfort me if they can.

* * *

To be Continued..


	7. Warnings

AN- Again, I'm sorry about the wait- this diary's been giving me a bit of trouble lately but things seem to have picked up again. For any of you that have seen the British show JEKYLL on the BBC, there's a small reference to it you may pick up on- just so you don't think I'm being terribly dirty- but where Hyde is concerned that hardly matters anyway.

Enjoy

* * *

**3rd January  
****1896**

Edward Hyde truly knows no bounds- he will hesitate to kill no-one unless they can provide some form of entertainment to him- and even then their chances of survival are slim if existent. So much murder means my hands are stained with such a great deal of blood- things were never this bad in London but his taste for crime- along with his stature- just grows and grows to inexplicable levels. I wonder so often how dark and terrible a soul I must have for him to have come from me.

There are so many stricken faces that I see in my dreams, there is never any real rest. These nightmares are a vivid continuation of all that I see when Edward is free, for they are not conjured up by imagination- every face, every scream, every plea for help and mercy seeps through from the memories burned into my mind of what he- what _I_ have done.

I could swear that his excursions are lasting _longer_. Each time he is free he gets more and more of his misdeeds completed. The formula is so much a part of me now I could swear that I can feel it in my veins…

**I can.**** And it feels like nothing else on Earth**

**Thank you, ****Doctor**

Note- It feels odd to leave this note here for anyone who might find this diary when I inevitably perish, the thought of them reading all of this makes me blood run cold- but those last two words were not penned by myself- I was not aware at the time, but Edward felt the compulsion to scribble his own addition to the entry before leaving the apartment…he emphasizes my status just to try and make me fee worse about all I have done, but I cannot see how I could feel any more shame and regret than I already do.

**You deserve to suffer you brainless prick**

* * *

**8****th**** January  
****1896**

Again he stains these pages with his hand, and I return to my account only to find he has scrawled some nasty message inside for me to read. I have been falling unconscious with each episode lately- it comes and goes. But all memories return to me sooner or later… he has even written out one such account which made me feel physically sick after reading- he seems to have an awful flair for detail just in which to make me suffer, but I have torn it out and tossed it into the fire.

I should never want to read it again or allow anyone else to see it. The memory is quite enough as it stands.

* * *

**15****th**** January  
****1896**

**This journal both surprises and flatters me- all words describing me have been correct and I cannot help but laugh as I read through this pathetic account of yours, Jekyll. You wallow in self pity when you should**** be enjoying what I give to you**

**You wanted it; you made me in the first place and then gave me release in a better form than any other man could give to his own darkness**

**Why aren't you savoring it?**

**I'm coming**

What do you mean by that? If this is the way to communicate with you then you must answer me Hyde.

**I'm coming- soon you won't be able to get away from everything that you need to hear**

**Everything**

Explain to me.

* * *

**30****th**** January  
****1896**

Edward has not seen fit to scrawl upon these pages again, blotting ink in places carelessly, even scribbling over my own entries in places he saw fit to amuse himself and irritate me- it is partly because, horrifyingly, his hands are growing far too big to grasp the hold of a pen. Hardly a blessing in disguise- his immense size terrifies me every time I catch sight of my own reflection and I no longer know what my own face looks like anymore.

Haggard and tired no doubt and certainly paler but it is with some effort I manage to keep myself as neat as possible for when I must walk the streets in my own original form.

I must say I am apprehensive as to the meaning behind his words, although there is every chance they are merely empty and designed to taunt me into some greater sense of paranoia than I already know.

I could go onto describe his crimes, but for the moment it is a terrible pattern of rape and murder which I would rather not describe. It could be seen, at least from my point of view knowing him, as a good thing- he has at least a predictable system whatever he chooses to do with his nights… but it could change at any moment. And he has grown so much he has become the 'Beast of the Rue Morgue'.

A fitting title, indeed…

* * *

**13****th**** March  
****1896**

Winter is finally giving way to spring but it in no way means anything to me- nothing matters anymore for the fact that it is almost every night that Hyde leaves me and I have taken so many draughts I am quite shocked that I have not killed myself for all the chemicals running through my system, followed by the efforts of two transformations… every time I drink it now I pray that I may finally be overwhelmed and die halfway through, even if it were to mean I would be found caught halfway between him and myself, a monstrous amalgamation of us both….

Hyde is a wanted creature. No-one knows what he is, or how to apprehend him- those that live on these streets fear his presence and very few are brave enough to go out at night now, even the prostitutes and street walkers who must follow their business. Where ever they can they walk around together but it is not as if that will do them any good… the more the merrier could certainly be taken by him as a motto and he isn't deterred in the slightest- in fact I am quite sure he enjoys it even more to find someone not alone has wandered out into what are now _his_ streets.

He has killed members of the community, the good and the bad, high or low status, members of the law, hapless visitors to the Country, immigrants, sailors, men, women, children- no one is safe from his treatment, unless they stay away completely.

And then I wonder what would happen if they did catch him, what they would do with him? Of course they would wish to kill him outright, a bullet to the head and many more just to be sure that he will not move again- but Scientists are becoming braver and braver- if there was any chance of escaping death through capture it would lead to experimentation and observation….

If men of science were brave enough to order that the French police captured him for research- some frightening primate unknown to men anywhere before they would soon find themselves with a underweight and exhausted Englishman and the 'beast' would be gone, receded back into his mind. What would they make of that?

* * *

**20****th**** March  
****1896**

Hyde's message has become clear. I am no longer able to escape his words, his harsh insults and demands to be released whenever I dare to try and resist taking that formula. In the passing week, I have been having thoughts that were not my own…gradually I have come to realise that it is Edward _speaking_ to me.

I thought I had gone utterly mad at last, how could I ever be classed as a sane man in any part of society? But no- he has been warning me that he would be able to do this- he seems to know more about these developments than I do and I suffer in being given these terrible surprises. He speaks to me, night and day- we even argue now and I fight in public places to stop myself from answering him and giving away my insanity.

I hear him. Even now he is raving at me and it is such a loud sensation that it can leave me with a dull ache in my skull for hours, but this he just uses to his advantage, threatening me with blinding pain unless he is given what he wants- and is very rare in my current state that I can ever fight against it.

* * *

To Be Continued...


End file.
